Uh oh, Nightwing's Back
by Cero Morrigan
Summary: Tim’s not giggling Jason doesn’t kill and Dick didn’t take his angst pills this morning. Oh, and Jason figures out Tim’s freaky. Sequel to Once a Robin of Gotham always a Robin of Gotham.


Title: Uh oh, Nightwing's back  
Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Tim's not giggling Jason doesn't kill and Dick didn't take his angst pills this morning. Oh, and Jason figures out Tim's freaky. Sequel to Once a Robin of Gotham always a Robin of Gotham.  
Comments are completely welcome and appreciated. Con-crit especially, but even just a line to let me know someone's reading this is loved

"Any particular reason you're stalking me?" Robin asked. Despite Batman having given him yet another 'mental health' night off, he was ready for action. Red Hood had been showing up on his unscheduled days off, to give him some action, one way or the other. And the fact that Batman gave him mental health days would have made him giggle if he wasn't pretty sure that would get him more mental health days as well as his being male impeded such a sound. Chuckle. He could chuckle.

"Slow month," Red Hood replied from the window he was letting himself in.

"So it's torment the Robin?" Robin scoffed.

"Actually, it's torment the big guy," Red Hood half smirked. "Any annoying of you is an added bonus."

"You were denied friends weren't you?" Robin sighed. "What is it tonight? Gang War? Drug deal?" He hoped it was something interesting, he'd mostly been doing investigations for the past week. Riddler was out of Arkham.

"Close, smuggling," Red Hood shrugged. "You game or are we going to do the death threats for a while?"

"I've had a stressful weekend," Robin replied. "Consider yourself threatened." He really had, all his attempts had again failed. He was so close, he could taste it.

"Likewise," Red Hood left through the window. Robin followed. He hadn't figured out Red Hood's game yet, but he would. In the meantime, Red Hood seemed to be the only one of their extended, FUBAR family to not be coddling him. Okay, threatening him with death, and bringing him into dangerous situations, but that was far more comfortable that trying to get him to deal.

"Are you going to join?" Robin invited. He felt like a little companionship for the night.

"Are you going to get mad if I kill?" Red Hood asked curiously.

"Yes," Robin glared at him. He hadn't gone mad.

"Alright," Red Hood descended with an opposite-of-stealthy war cry. Robin followed and laid into the smugglers. He worried that he used these fights to de-stress, but at the moment, he didn't really care. Red Hood again followed him back to his place.

"Robin, get back." Oh, shit, of all the times for Dick to finally show up, he had to do it tonight. Dammit. 

"Chill Nightwing, I'm not here to torture your little brother," Red Hood sneered. He turned to leave, and a breeze brought the familiar coppery smell to Robin's nose.

"If you leave I'm just going to have to chase you to whatever hell you're sleeping in," Robin glared at Red Hood.

"It's nothing," Red Hood replied.

"Try again," Robin moved to his first aid kit. Red Hood glared and flopped lazily onto the couch.

"Robin?" Dick sounded so bewildered. It's funny. "Did I miss a memo?"

"Would you care if you did?" Robin replied evenly.

"Way to repress little Robin," Red Hood grinned. Just for the continuous little Robin comments Robin bypassed the no-hurt antiseptic and headed straight for the hydrogen peroxide.

"Take off your pants," Robin demanded. Now that he looked, he could see blood soaking through the left leg.

"Robin?" demanded Nightwing tightly. "What is he doing here?"

"Getting a wound cleaned out, threatening me with childish snark," Robin stated, and then muttered "and actually giving a shit what I want, instead of insisting he knows best."

"My knowing best involves killing those who annoy me," Red Hood replied. Apparently Tim hadn't muttered softly enough. "You don't go for that."

"No, I don't," Tim put in two stitches. 

"Gonna kiss it better?" Jason asked. Tim gave it one last spritz with the peroxide before bandaging it up.

"Robin, why did he come here?" demanded Nightwing. Uh oh, someone hadn't been taking their angst pills. Robin sat at his computer chair and turned on the laptop. If Dick was going to have a fit Red Hood could deal with him.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Nightwing turned to Red Hood.

"Currently?" Red Hood moved to Tim's fridge. "Beer?"

"No," Nightwing replied. Red Hood shrugged and pulled out a Zesti before returning to see what Tim had in the fridge that's edible. Tim didn't have any beer in the fridge anyway. He finally pulled out half a casserole and started to heat up a couple portions.

"Red Hood," Nightwing growled.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the century?" Red Hood taunted.

"If you're trying to corrupt him, I won't let you," Nightwing stated.

"That works a lot better when you're paying attention to the kid," Red Hood commented. "Casserole?" He turned to offer Robin some, only to find Robin has left. Freaky little twerp.  
comments and con-crit appreciated.


End file.
